Metal oxide semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) devices are the most common transistors in digital and analog circuits. Low voltage p- and n-channel MOSFET devices are used in digital complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) logic as building blocks for integrated circuits. For example, audio, microwave, radio frequency (RF), and other processing and/or communications circuits include MOSFET devices to implement their functionality. Over the past decade, MOSFET devices have been scaled down in size allowing for higher densities of devices and higher operating speeds.